1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hybrid connector, and more particularly to a hybrid connector having at least two types of contacts for electrically connecting at least two types of electronic packages.
2. Description of Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 7,053,496 issued to Stone on May 30, 2006 discloses a hybrid electronic connector including non-insertable contacts and insertable contacts. The hybrid electronic connector electrically connects with a hybrid electronic package. The hybrid electronic package includes corresponding non-insertable conductive features and insertable conductive features. A vertical securement device applies a vertical compressive force to the electronic package to compress the non-insertable features against the non-sertable contacts. Further, a normal force securement device can be used to provide a sustained normal force to compress the insertable features and the insertable contacts together. Although the hybrid electronic connector has different types of contacts, such as non-insertable contacts and insertable contacts, only one electronic package can received by the electrical connector.
Therefore, an improved electronic connector is needed.